youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Badabun
Badabun is a Mexican YouTube channel maintained by the Badabun Network, which also has ties with large Spanish language YouTubers such as Werevertumorro, Rayito and Juan De Dios Pantoja. It is the most subscribed YouTube network channel and the fastest growing YouTube network channel, gaining over 3.1 million subscribers and over 800 million video views a month. As of May 2019, Badabun currently has over 40 million subscribers, and is ranked the most subscribed channel in Mexico. The channel reached the top 10 most subscribed on April 25, 2019 by passing HolaSoyGerman, while also becoming the most subscribed Spanish-speaking channel. The channel is well-known for producing its "Exponiendo Infieles" (or "Exposing Infidels") series, in which host Lizbeth Rodríguez interviews couples to check their faithfulness. In 2017, Bababun posted a now infamous video called Pasando Super Mario en 5 minutos, in which they claimed that they had completed Super Mario Bros in 5 minutes. In January 2020, a YouTube channel by the name of Karl Jobst uploaded a video calling out Bababun for faking the speedrun by splicing footage from other legitimate speedruns and compiling them into the aforementioned speedrun attempt. One of the biggest mistakes in the making of the fake speedrun is that he used a technique that only TAS can use, making the entire speedrun in general flawed. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: December 16, 2016 *2 million subscribers: June 10, 2017 *3 million subscribers: September 13, 2017 *4 million subscribers: November 9, 2017 *5 million subscribers: December 9, 2017 *6 million subscribers: December 31, 2017 *7 million subscribers: January 18, 2018 *8 million subscribers: February 8, 2018 *9 million subscribers: March 2, 2018 *10 million subscribers: March 22, 2018 *11 million subscribers: April 6, 2018 *12 million subscribers: April 22, 2018 *13 million subscribers: May 8, 2018 *14 million subscribers: May 20, 2018 *15 million subscribers: June 3, 2018 *16 million subscribers: June 14, 2018 *17 million subscribers: June 26, 2018 *18 million subscribers: July 4, 2018 *19 million subscribers: July 13, 2018 *20 million subscribers: July 23, 2018 *21 million subscribers: August 2, 2018 *22 million subscribers: August 16, 2018 *23 million subscribers: August 31, 2018 *24 million subscribers: September 15, 2018 *25 million subscribers: October 4, 2018 *26 million subscribers: October 25, 2018 *27 million subscribers: November 10, 2018 *28 million subscribers: November 24, 2018 *29 million subscribers: December 7, 2018 *30 million subscribers: December 19, 2018 *31 million subscribers: December 28, 2018 *32 million subscribers: January 4, 2019 *33 million subscribers: January 9, 2019 *34 million subscribers: January 16, 2019 *35 million subscribers: January 28, 2019 *36 million subscribers: February 12, 2019 *37 million subscribers: February 27, 2019 *38 million subscribers: March 26, 2019 *39 million subscribers: April 25, 2019 *40 million subscribers: June 3, 2019 *41 million subscribers: July 15, 2019 *42 million subscribers: August 24, 2019 *43 million subscribers: November 7, 2019 Decline *Below 43 million subscribers: December 7, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: November 12, 2017 *2 billion views: February 9, 2018 *3 billion views: April 20, 2018 *4 billion views: June 12, 2018 *5 billion views: July 21, 2018 *6 billion views: September 16, 2018 *7 billion views: November 11, 2018 *8 billion views: December 22, 2018 *9 billion views: January 17, 2019 *10 billion views: February 15, 2019 *11 billion views: March 28, 2019 *12 billion views: May 18, 2019 *13 billion views: July 11, 2019 This page was created on March 23, 2018 by Davidjl123. es:Badabun Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views